Ojo por ojo, sombrero por sombrero
by RumblingHearts
Summary: .:Basado en el manga 306:. Gray festejaba su victoria ante Refus, ignorando que una vengativa Minerva lo observaba con odio. La maga de Sabertooth sonríe mirando a Juvia. Como dice el dicho: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, aunque claro, ella lo había modificado un poco.


**_Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo one shot Gruvia raro con Minerva y juegos mágicos incluidos! Creo que las va a traumar, ¡Pero espero que les guste!_  
**

**_Disfrútenlo... aunque... lo dudo._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Ojo por ojo, sombrero por sombrero.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Todos gritaban ante la victoria del alquimista de hielo de Fairy Tail, Juvia gritaba el nombre de su amado con emoción, incluso se podía ver la sonrisa orgullosa del mago Lyon Bastia. Los magos de Sabertooth chasqueaban la lengua. Sting se derrumbó en el suelo, Rogue desvió la mirada al ver aquel estado de su amigo.

Mas sin embargo, nadie notó la mirada afilada que ahora estaba en el rostro de Minerva.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, mirando los aires de grandeza del Fullbuster, usando sobre su cabeza aquel accesorio del rubio enmascarado. Refus había perdido. Un mago de Sabertooth había perdido contra las hadas. Los dientes de sable habían perdido. Su gremio había perdido. _Minerva había sido humillada._

—Quien se ha creído ese idiota—siseó caminando a paso lento, enviando sus ataques agresivos a quien fuera que se cruzara por su camino.

Él lo pagaría. Pagaría con creces lo que hizo, esa derrota para su gremio no se quedaría así. _Ella le haría pagar con lágrimas de sangre._

— ¡Lo hizo, Gray-sama lo hizo! —la maga escuchó como una peli azul gritaba a la distancia, le gritaba a la imagen del Fullbuster que se miraba por la pantalla— ¡Juvia lo sabía, Gray-sama vencería porque es el mejor!

Minerva la reconoció al instante. Era Juvia Loxar. Maga elemental de agua, ex miembro de Phantom Lord. Y si su información estaba en la correcta, estaba enamorada de ese malnacido mago de hielo.

Sonrió con maldad. Mirando la amplia sonrisa de Juvia y sus ojos brillando de alegría.

—Es una lastima…—murmuró—Realmente tienes una linda sonrisa, hadita.

Saltado y usando su magia llegó hasta donde la maga elemental, esta al verla se espantó, pero luego optó por una pose de ataque.

Lo que Juvia no notó fue la mirada sádica de la mujer.

Y es como dicen, ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

—O debería decir… _sombrero por sombrero._

Que mejor manera de vengarse de Gray Fullbuster que llevándose en la derrota de Refus a su fan numero uno, Juvia Loxar.

* * *

Gray sonrió con arrogancia ante su gran victoria ante aquel mago que le había sacado más de un dolor de cabeza en los juegos mágicos. Respiró hondo e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que su camisa no estaba. Oh claro, se la había quitado en el combate.

— ¡Gray! —la voz de Erza lo distrajo.

Vio hacia adelante, mirando como ella, junto a Gajeel y Laxus se aproximaban a donde estaba. El punto de reunión de las cinco hadas.

—Bien hecho—le felicitó el rubio.

—Geez, el ser un stripper al parecer no te convierte en un mal mago.

Gray sonrió a sus amigos y cerró los ojos.

Esperando a que esa maga de agua corriera hacia él gritando su nombre.

Con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Con aquel par de ojos como el mar brillando con una inmensa alegría. Quizás incluso lo abrazaría, y si se lo preguntaban, él no se negaría al abrazo, es más, Gray estaba cien por ciento seguro de que correspondería y con creces a él.

Además, tal vez un beso también podría ser buena idea.

Sonrojado se dio una cachetada.

¡En que estaba pensando, Juvia era solamente su nakama, nada más!

Y hablando de ella…

— ¿Dónde está Juvia? —preguntó al no verla en su punto de reunión, y también por no escuchar su ya acostumbrado Gray-sama.

Los tres magos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, pero luego reflexionaron, ya que lo que el Fullbuster decía era cierto, ¿En dónde estaba la chica?

—¡Un nuevo enfrentamiento se ha llevado a cabo, un dientes de sable y un hada se han encontrado!

Erza, Laxus, Gajeel y Gray se giraron al escuchar la voz del locutor.

Los ojos de cada uno se sobresaltaron, al igual que de los demás espectadores del gremio al ver la imagen de la pantalla.

—Imposible…—susurró Gray asustado.

— ¡Minerva de Sabertooth y Juvia Loxar de Fairy Tail!

El cuarteto de magos no esperó, simplemente comenzaron a correr. Ellos sabían lo maldita que era Minerva, sabían que no tenía estribos, que si ella quería podía matar a cualquier mago que quisiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el recién enfrentamiento, Minerva no tardó para realizar un ataque con su mano y lanzarlo directo a la maga de Fairy Tail. Pero Juvia era una maga muy ágil, por lo cual esquivó con gran rapidez el ataque. Ya que lo sabía, a pesar de que su cuerpo fuese de agua, la magia de Minerva era poderosa, y dudaba que ahora su cuerpo fuese de gran ayuda.

Pero aun así también atacó.

— ¡Nebulosa! —invocó, pero la pelinegra con un solo manotazo lo interceptó—El ataque de Juvia…

—Tu magia es basura comparada a la mía—dijo mientras una energía oscura se formaba en su mano elevada. Camina a paso elegante hacia Juvia mientras sigue hablando—Pero si lo que quieres es una demostración, claro que te la puedo dar.

Ni tiempo tuvo de parpadear.

Minerva se teletransportó detrás de Juvia y lanzó un hechizo, mandando a volar a la maga metros más adelante.

La maga intentó levantarse, pero nuevamente Minerva le lanzó otros de sus potentes hechizos, mandándola a volar una y otra vez.

La imagen que se mostraba en la pantalla asustaba a los espectadores.

— ¡Maestra Mavis! —gritó Makarov asustado a la primera maestra del gremio.

Mavis no sabía que decir. Ella no había previsto esto. Ella no había previsto que Minerva encontraría a Juvia y ambas se enfrentarían en batalla.

— ¡Juvia! —gritó asustado Lyon al ver como Minerva telestransportaba a Juvia delante suyo, solo para propiciarle otro de sus poderosos hechizos.

Gajeel dejó de correr al ver por la pantalla como la maga de Sabertooth trataba a su amiga.

—Juvia…—susurró, era notable el miedo que sentía por la chica en esos momentos, además su voz estaba temblorosa—Idiota, al menos intenta convertirte en agua.

Gray también dejó de correr, pero no por ver la pantalla, sino por estar observando, a solo diez metros de distancia, como Minerva sacudía, como si de un saco de tratase, a la maga de agua.

— ¿Te gusta el dolor? —Preguntó mientras la tomaba del cuello y la levantaba—Vamos, dime, ¿Te gusta el dolor estúpida hada?

La maga sin embargo no respondió, solamente escupió sangre para la satisfacción de Minerva y el horror de Fairy Tail.

—Ju…Juvia no se va a rendir—dijo, por lo cual la pelinegra la soltó. La peli azul cayó al suelo, pero intentó incorporarse—Ju…Juvia debe ganar… por Lucy-san… por Natsu-san que confió en Juvia…—se levantó con dificultad, ya que una herida seria en la pierna de ardía demasiado—Por el gremio y… por el amor que tiene hacia Gray-sama.

— ¡No seas cursi! —gritó pateándola.

El cielo por un momento se nubló.

La lluvia también apareció, dándole a Juvia un poco de ayuda gracias a su principal fuente de poder.

— ¡Juvia ganará por su amor a Fairy Tail! —Gritó mientras su cuerpo se convertía en agua— ¡Sierra!

Minerva abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras era embestida por aquel hechizo poderoso de agua ardiente.

Decir que no sintió dolor era una total mentira, pero nunca lo admitiría.

Juvia aterrizó detrás de la pelinegra, la cual cayó con gracia sobre sus dos pies en el suelo y tomando bocados de aire. Y entre jadeos la maga de agua estiró sus brazos y concentró su poder mágico.

La lluvia fue llevada hasta sus manos.

—Juvia hará que te arrepientas de tus palabras—Minerva la miró con odio— ¡Ciclón de agua!

La pelinegra reconoció el ataque al instante, era el que había utilizado en la batalla naval.

Y en efecto, el ataque llegó hasta la maga de Sabertooth. Y Minerva no lo dudaba, Juvia era una maga poderosa Por eso no se dejaría perder. _Esto ya era personal._

Gray sonrió con orgullo. Esa era Juvia, su Juvia.

Mas sin embargo esa sonrisa desapareció al ver como en un parpadeo Minerva aparecía detrás de Juvia. Sus ojos mostraron horror cuando vio como su mano atravesó el pecho de la peli azul.

El agua caía sobre ambas magas, las cuales estaban agotadas y heridas, pero más que nada la Loxar.

—Minerva… el cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de agua, esto que acabas de hacer es algo inútil.

—No si uso el hechizo indicado—murmuró mientras extendía su mano.

Juvia se asustó al ver una pequeña descarga eléctrica salir de la mano de Minerva.

— ¡Aléjate de ahí! —gritó Mavis, haciendo que todos los del gremio la miraran—Minerva, ella… hará un hechizo con magia eléctrica.

Demasiado tarde.

La descarga fue liberada.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! —Gritaba Juvia al sentir el dolor— ¡AAAAAAAH, AAAAAH!

Ya que dentro de su cuerpo, el dolor era agonizante.

La mano fue retirada, mientras de la herida comenzaba a salir gran cantidad de sangre.

— ¡Juviaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Gray corriendo hacia la maga.

Pero no solo el corría. Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, Lyon y los magos de su gremio, al igual que Sting y Rogue corrían hacia donde estaban ambas magas.

La Loxar cayó al suelo.

—Mi…Minerva de Sabertooth es… es la gan…nadora—tartamudeaba el locutor una vez salido del shock ante cual cruel y despiadada batalla que se había llevado a cabo.

Pero Minerva comenzó a pisotear su rostro contra el pavimento. Dando por enterado que para ella esto aun continuaba.

La giró y la pateó de nuevo.

Mas la maga no se movía.

—Qué hadita, ya no quieres jugar—se agachó hasta llegar a su rostro, que estaba golpeado y manchado de sangre—El rojo te sienta bien, sabes—sonrío sádicamente— ¿Qué dices, que si lo quiero? —Miró el sombrero de copa y lo cogió con ambas manos—Aunque esté lleno de sangre creo que se me verá bien.

Y dicho eso se puso aquel sombrero que tanto tiempo había usado Juvia. Con su mano tomó de la muñeca a Juvia y se levantó, mostrando con orgullo a una desfallecida Loxar.

Nadie aplaudió, nadie podía hablar.

Esa mujer…Ella…

— ¡Juviaaaaaaa! —se escucharon las voces de Gray y Lyon.

Minerva los miró y volvió a sonreír mientras lanzaba con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban a la maga de agua, la cual, antes de caer en el suelo, fue atrapada por el mago de hielo de cabellos negros.

Rogue y Sting miraron a Juvia en los brazos del Fullbuster. Ambos sintieron miedo, miedo absoluto.

Minerva los miró y dio media vuelta

—Y con esto queda pagada la humillación que le has dado a mi gremio Gray Fullbuster—dijo la pelinegra—Ojo por ojo—Gray la miró con desesperación—_Sombrero por sombrero._

Los dragon slayers de su gremio la siguieron muy detrás. Los magos de Fairy Tail ni tiempo pudieron de darle al menos un golpe, ya que estaban en shock al ver el estado tan deplorable de su amiga.

Las chicas del gremio lloraban, mientras que Bisca aun tapaba los ojos de la pequeña Asuka.

Mavis se sentía culpable, mientras que Makarov también compartía el mismo sentimiento.

— ¡Dónde mierda está el médico! —gritó rabioso Gajeel.

Gray miraba con horror el cuerpo sangriento de la Loxar. Ni en sus más profundas pesadillas se imaginó verla así. Nunca.

Sus ojos temblaron, sintió sus ojos arder.

Esa no era Juvia. Juvia siempre sonreía, siempre tenía una pizca de vida en ella. Juvia siempre tenía una voz cantarina. Pero esta Juvia… ¡Esta no podía ser Juvia!

—Ju…Juvia—tartamudeó—Por favor… despierta, Juvia…

Mas sin embargo no se movía.

— ¡Joder, en donde está el médico! —gritó Laxus.

Las camillas llegaron, y rápidamente la Loxar fue llevada a la enfermería, seguida de un angustiado Gray Fullbuster. Y nadie se negó a que fuera.

Nadie se negó a dejarlo al cuidado de la peli azul mientras que un médico la atendiera como debía ser.

* * *

Gray se sentó al lado de su cama, se sentía tan miserable, impotente, idiota.

¿Por qué mierda no iba ahora a darle su merecido a esa perra de Minerva?

Miró a Juvia. Esa era la razón. Él quería estar con ella. No quería dejarla sola. No quería dejarla sola como cuando estuvo en su lucha con esa maldita de Sabertooth.

Si ese era el precio que debía pagar por haber vencido a Refus, mejor hubiese preferido perder, perder y ser herido. Todo para que Juvia no sufriera como lo ha hecho ahora.

Todo con tal de ver a Juvia con bien. Con tal de ser él el que estuviera en esa camilla con Juvia cuidándolo y no al revés.

Gray no se había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas de ira comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, no hasta que una mano muy conocida para el las limpió delicadamente.

—Gray-sama… por favor, no llore.

El mago sorprendido la miró, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos sin vida.

Temblando, desesperado, se levantó y abrazó a la chica.

No quería llorar, se negaba a hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, el ver a Juvia en ese estado le había hecho sentir miserable, le había hecho sentir como todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Y más ahora, que la maga no le estaba regalando esas características y dulces sonrisas suyas.

Juvia no hizo nada. A decir verdad no sentía nada. Solamente podía escuchar los sollozos de su amado, pero nada más. Sus sentidos estaban distorsionados.

—Gray-sama…—susurró nuevamente.

—Lo siento—dijo él abrazándola con más fuerza, pero sin lastimarla más de lo que estaba—Lo siento mucho… por favor, perdóname.

—Gray-sama…

Ni un minuto pasó cuando Juvia perdió el conocimiento, y Gray nuevamente se sintió morir.

Porque era obvio, para el Juvia era más que una nakama, era una chica que le gustaba, _Juvia era la chica_ _que quería, que necesitaba._

—Juvia…—susurró mientras acariciaba su rostro—Te prometo que haré pagar a esa perra lo que te ha hecho—miró como el médico ingresaba a la enfermería—Tu espera y lucha por salir de esto—dudoso se acercó a los labios de la maga y le dio un pequeño, pero significativo beso—Lo haré por ti porque te quiero.

Salió del lugar, caminando con la vista gacha, y observado en una pantalla como Laxus y Gajeel, se enfretaban a Sting y Rogue. Al igual que Erza y Minerva, la cual estaba usando descaradamente el sombrero de Juvia.

Corrió.

Él tampoco se quedaría atrás, él también le daría su merecido a Minerva.

Cogió el sombrero que estaba en su cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

Si lo que Minerva quería era venganza, entonces venganza tendrá.

Como ella había dicho antes, ojo por ojo… sombrero por sombrero.

Lo haría por él.

Por Fairy Tail.

Por sus nakamas.

_Pero sobre todo, lo haría por Juvia._

.

.

* * *

**_Lo sé, fue muy sadneess T^T no me maten D:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


End file.
